Talk:Overlord Volume 06/@comment-4664737-20160514032243/@comment-27168967-20160520170220
Okay, you had me laughing out loud just now. No offense but you sounded just like a student of mine. ''Keep in mind in order to build a story you would need to have a loads upon loads of background information on everything to makes things making actually sense and to minimize plot holes and inconsistances. '' This is practically the most notorious kind of misunderstanding that one can expect from a simple reader critic. You don't need a crap ton of information to make a story. Even a simple fairy tale is a branch of story telling and yet why do we understand it easily? It's because it uses our general understanding of things to elevate our perception of the plot. A story only need a gargantuan amount of information when things included aren't exactly the things we can see on a general basis or things that need to be explained in order for the reader to understand the fundamental structure of the system included. Take Overlord's magic system for example. For those who have played the game the author based that on, they can easily guess the general layout of what's coming. For those who didn't, like me, we simply enjoy what the author has explained along the way. Coherency of a plot doesn't necessitate a large amount of information. It's dependant on what kind of story is planned and fantasy stories with scientific background like Overlord is like mixing chilli sauce and salt on a piece of bread before eating it. Some may not like it because if one doesn't quite grasp the two differenting spectrums. ''The Author is bound to not put everying piece of information in just a single volume..so as the story progresses it keeps on building more. These extra inforation in the manga supplementary volumes are just a way to increase that info without having to overload the story with information, otherwise the story will never move foward. '' The story itself necessitates it. We're reading the plot from a third person's perspective in a situation where the characters themselves mostly don't know what's happening around them. We can't simply add in some "extra valuable" information for readers in a setting where the characters are just as dumbfounded as a brick. You don't need to have explanation for everything there is, just mostly the things that can happen. ''This actually alraedy happend with the latests volume release...The author himself orginally intended to go into detail with the Dwarve Kingdom in volume 10 with a one chapter of it or so to focus on the aftermatch of the war and the effects it had. but he had to cover so many new developments and explanations to make things make more sense that the entire volume has now shifted to focus more on the relations between Nazerick and the Baharuth Empire now that they have offical relations and starting as a new country...so of course you got to put a lot of info about it..Hell i would even bet that some stuff that were written the WN will be seen in this latest volume in some form for sure and the situation with the Dwarve kingdom is shifted to be of focus on vol 11. '' That's politics for you. It's the biggest black hole that can happen to any story if steps are not taken to steer away from it carefully. Actually, this is practically the branching point from the Web Novel. In the WN, Ainz remains mostly under the command of Jerky... well, "officially" anyway. Thus, most of his daily dealings are on a more personal level and thus not straineous when compared to the LN. The Ainz in the Light Novel took the reign for himself and that literally made him the brightest target in the NW with a neon sign saying "Bite me!" on it. This is a plot that affects a global scale. The second part here is that the author dropped the biggest time bomb in the story. When it was simply Shalltear in the WN, the interactions are more straightforward and less of a hassle. Now that the author had expanded the love interest by actually shifting the focus unto Albedo who is the type that is more than willing to make an enemy of the world just to be with Ainz, we literally get a prospective Gasai Yuno coming. Just as she's more than willing, the author would need to have her taking the challenge to attempt to make the world her enemy at some point, which means the global scale is once again referred to; making the interactions, with the need to be expanded, to a number of tens of thousands once more. This might also be a plot point in vol 10, what with her and Ainz showing up in the strip. Now that book 10 has him tying up most of the loose ends to date, it can probably lead him to extend the story to more than the intended 18 volumes' mark. ''So if u think about it..the manga supplementary chapters are sort of a way to make people buy the manga by having extra content not present in the LN..at the same time produce some more explanations about things and situations so it wont fill the LN. Killing two birds with one stone. '' Let's just say that most of the things in the intermissions are covered some other places already. The only "fresh" informations are the vampire hierarchy, skills, prospective weakness in one chapter and the small paragraph saying that there's something else about Zurrernorn's ritual though Chapter 15 did a number by giving a bit more specifics on the lands' layout. There's also a special short story in vol 01 by Maruyama that's depicts a daily scene between Albedo, Shalltear and Aura and some interview corners in other books. There's a special segment that explains the world where Satoru lived in as a human but I think someone mentioned that it's already covered in some other media. Having extra contents that can attract people to buy? That would depend on which media they first came in contact with. If they actually read the comic first, then the extra would prove to be quite a treat. It they came from the anime, they might get some new insight and getting confused over some things, now that the manga has officially entered the Lizardmen arc. If the readers are LN readers, we'll at most get some confirmations and little bits of extras since most of this group would have chewed out the extra prologue by now if they have the money. The manga's little extra is really nothing if you would just wait it out in the LN. You asking why? Then let me ask you one thing. Now that the author has hinted that something is bound to happen with Zurrernorn, would it not find its way into the LN even if you've not read the manga tankoubons? Unless you can really set up statistics that can clearly gauge the difference in sales between those with extra information and those without, I'd advise you to stop making assumptions. ''I just have one thing to ask..since the manga columentary chapters have not been translated except for the first one...If the Death Spiral spell does not make one into an elder lich? Than what does it actually do? IT has to have some other purpose to still be used by Zuranon members since it has already been used once before in the NW and to still make people try it..means they have some hidden agenda for its use does it not? is there some kind of explanation? '' You know what? That's everything there is. We're just treated to a little foreshadowing and then nothing more. It started with some basic explanation of Zurrernorn's structure, how the world views them with their use of Death Spiral and a small paragraph that flips the table on Death Spiral. You still want to claim that it's something that can help in sales?